


Na pocieszenie

by euphoria814



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 30_minut_do_piekła challenge, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Divorce, Gift Fic, Humor, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, One Shot, euphoria się bawi, older Lydia Martin, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-05 04:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10297358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814
Summary: - Skarbie, może zamiast jednego domu, po prostu weźmiesz dwa? - spytał facet.- Nie bądź niemądry - ofuknęła go Martin. - Mam wyjść na zadowoloną z siebie rozwódkę, a nie sukę, która wydusiła z ciebie ostatniego centa.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RCS (RadioactiveCs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> "Znajdź kobietę, której nie cierpisz i kup jej dom!" - H5O s02e10
> 
> 25.07.2016
> 
>  
> 
> Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin, Ami. Mam nadzieję, że twoja nowo odnaleziona miłość do stetera będzie kwitła, bo potrzeba temu pairingowi takich fanów! Sto lat i wszystkiego fandomowego!

Nie usłyszał stukotu szpilek, bo kobieta cały czas mówiła do mężczyzny, który tylko głęboko wzdychał. A takie buty na marmurowej posadzce powinny wydawać jakiś dźwięk. Był w tej branży tak długo, że po prostu wiedział takie rzeczy. I to nawet nie miało nic wspólnego z jego orientacją. 

Kobieta nie przestała mówić, chociaż dotarli już do niego. 

\- Budżet bez ograniczeń, chcę to, co najlepsze – wyrzuciła z siebie jednym tchem. 

\- Pani Hale – przywitał się, zakładając, że to jest para jego nowych klientów.

Nie miał zbyt wielu szczegółów na temat tych ludzi. Facet wydawał się znudzony do granic możliwości, ale to nie było nic nowego. 

\- Pani Martin, a raczej panno Martin, już niebawem – oznajmiła mu kobieta. 

Facet przewrócił oczami. Stiles nie chciał znać szczegółów. Drogi garnitur, złoty zegarek i opiłowane równo paznokcie świadczyły o tym, że kobieta na zbliżającym się rozwodzie naprawdę wiele ugra. Nie chciał oceniać szczególnie, że nie wiedział dlaczego ta para się rozstawała. Pan Trójkątny Dekolcik uśmiechał się tak krzywo, że sam Szatan by się tego nie powstydził. 

\- No cóż... Jestem Stiles i mam dla państwa kilka propozycji domów – rzucił. - Nie dostałem specyfikacji... Nie wiem czy szukacie czegoś... 

\- Drogiego – weszła mu w słowo Martin. - Bardzo drogiego – dodała, patrząc na mężczyznę. 

\- Stiles, nie przejmuj się tą harpią. Aczkolwiek drogie, błyszczące i w niezbyt bezpiecznej okolicy... - rzucił facet, zawieszając sugestywnie głos. - Oczywiście żartuję. Nie pozwoliłbym, aby stało ci się cokolwiek – dodał.

I Stiles był naprawdę w szoku, kiedy facet objął Martin, która miała zostać niebawem jego byłą żoną, a ta się nie wzdrygnęła. Mógł przysiąc, że widział na jej twarzy uśmieszek zadowolenia. 

\- Potrzebujemy domu dla rozwódki, która z pewnością wiele skorzystała na intratnym małżeństwie – podjął facet. 

\- Czegoś, co podkreśli mój status i powie jasno, że to ja wygrałam. Czegoś co krzyczy, że jestem pewna siebie, szczęśliwa... - uściśliła Martin. 

\- Cena nie gra roli, rozumiem? - upewnił się. 

Kobieta spojrzała na niego jak na idiotę. 

\- Oczywiście, że nie, ale to nie znaczy, że będę mieszkać w czymś, co zostało urządzone przez jakąś rosyjską nowobogacką... - prychnęła Martin i Stiles zaczął się obawiać o zakończenie tego zdania. 

\- No już, już, kochanie – zacmokał mężczyzna. - Jeśli nie będzie ci to odpowiadało, mamy jeszcze przed sobą wizytę w salonie Porsche – przypomniał jej. 

Stiles starał się nie odchrząkiwać nerwowo, ale wcale mu się to nie udało.

***

Kiedy zobaczył ich ponownie, Martin miała na sobie kolejne niebotycznie wysokie szpilki. Słyszał jak obcasy uderzały o marmurową posadzkę kolejnego z domów, który miał im do pokazania. Nie wiedział dlaczego ta dwójka przychodziła razem, skoro się rozwodziła. Widział w tej pracy już wiele, ale panna Martin i pan Hale stanowili pewnego rodzaju zjawisko, którego miał nie zapomnieć jeszcze długo. Nie tylko dlatego, że kobieta sporo narzekała na swojego męża, ale również przez to, że facet wydawał się tym co najwyżej rozbawiony. 

Z tego co Stiles wiedział - rozwodnicy zachowywali się kompletnie inaczej. Nie czuł się również zbyt swobodnie w towarzystwie faceta, który uśmiechał się do niego w ten sposób. Szatan we własnej osobie musiał stawić się przed nim tego popołudnia, bo chociaż ranek zapowiadał szary dzień, nagle wokół zrobiło się o wiele goręcej. Bynajmniej nie dziwił się, że Martin dała się zwieść tym oczom czy krzywemu uśmieszkowi, który wydawał się Hale'owi nie schodzić z ust. 

\- Skarbie, może zamiast jednego domu, po prostu weźmiesz dwa? - spytał facet. 

\- Nie bądź niemądry - ofuknęła go Martin. - Mam wyjść na zadowoloną z siebie rozwódkę, a nie sukę, która wydusiła z ciebie ostatniego centa. 

\- Nie zbiednieję - poinformował ją Hale. 

Poklepała go po policzku, jakby był uroczym szczeniaczkiem, a nie wyższym od niej (i starszym również jak zauważył Stiles) mężczyzną. 

\- Och, ależ wiem - prychnęła Martin. - Zamierzam jednak w przyszłości wyjść jeszcze za mąż - oznajmiła mu. 

Stiles naprawdę nie powinien był tego słuchać. Trudno było mu się też na nich nie gapić. Hale oczywiście go na tym przyłapał i uśmiechnął się jeszcze wredniej. Stiles nie wiedział co z nim było nie tak, ale dreszcz przeszedł wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa. I to nie było nieprzyjemne wzdrygnięcie się. Romansów w pracy nie uznawał. Flirtował z niektórymi klientami, ale to nadal odbywało się w granicach przyzwoitości. I nigdy nie uśmiechał się zbyt dwuznacznie do mężczyzn, którzy posiadali żony. Nawet jeśli faktycznie ciągnęło ich w tym kierunku - lepiej było nie zadzierać z kobietami, które były przyzwyczajone do swojego stanu posiadania i nienawidziły konkurencji.

Był pewien, że chociaż sam miał się na baczności, Martin nie umknęły spojrzenia, które Hale rzucał w jego kierunku. Z minuty na minutę spodziewał się coraz większej katastrofy. Kobieta oglądała dom bardzo dokładnie, bardziej planując już przebudowę tego, co miała przed sobą niż uznając, że zamieszka w budynku w tym stanie. A ich firma nie miała niczego droższego i bardziej pokazowego na stanie. Kilku agentów już pytało jak bardzo zamierzał zbić cenę, aby przekonać klientów do tej rezydencji. Hale nie dyskutował z nim jednak o cenie, a Martin z pewnością chciała wydusić z męża przed rozwodem wszystko co mogła.

Kiedy kobieta odwróciła się w końcu w jego kierunku, kiedy obejrzeli każdą z dwunastu sypialni, niemal się wzdrygnął. Spoglądała na niego jak na swoją ofiarę, jakby to nie on tutaj był drapieżnikiem polującym na cudzy portfel. Może powinien był się od niej uczyć. Zaczynał w zasadzie bać się jej coraz bardziej. 

\- Będzie mi się podobał po remoncie - oznajmiła im Martin radośnie. - Musimy powiększyć garaż, żebym zmieściła tam moją nową kolekcję samochodów - dodała. 

\- Biorą państwo ten dom? - upewnił się. 

\- Peter, skarbie, zapłać panu. Upewnij się, aby dokumenty nosiły moje nazwisko i aby data kupna przypadała po naszym rozwodzie - wydała dyspozycje. - Chyba dotarliśmy do porozumienia - stwierdziła. 

\- To dopiero trzeci dom - rzucił Hale takim tonem, że Stiles nie był pewien czy facet żartuje czy faktycznie próbuje ją przekonać do dalszych poszukiwań, być może czegoś jeszcze droższego. 

Martin przewróciła oczami, jakby ten argument wcale do niej nie trafiał. 

\- Dopiero trzeci dom, ale chyba odpowiedni agent - odparła kobieta, szokując go odrobinę. 

W zasadzie gdyby powiedział ojcu, że znalazł dwójkę ludzi, przy których nie wykrztuszał ani jednego słowa, staruszek nie uwierzyłby mu. Może tak było lepiej i bezpieczniej, bo jeszcze tego samego dnia podpisał dokumenty sprzedaży domu, którego nie mogli pozbyć się od lat. Nie próbował nawet policzyć ile wynosiła jego prowizja. 

***

Martin spotkał jakiś czas później i był przekonany, że kobieta go nawet nie rozpozna. Już wcześniej tak bywało. Co bogatsi klienci nie zwracali uwagi na ludzi, którzy pracowali w usługach czy handlu. Tak wielu się zapewne przewijało przed ich oczami, że trudno było zapamiętać każdego. To nie Martin też płaciła za swój dom. 

Kobieta zaskoczyła go nie pierwszy raz zresztą. 

\- Stiles - powiedziała i brzmiało to jak powitanie i stwierdzenie zarazem. 

Nie był pewien czy miała talent do wysławiania się w ten sposób czy pracowała nad tym przed lustrem. 

\- Panno Martin - odparł. 

Machnęła przed jego twarzą dłonią, na której już widniał sporej wielkości diament. Pierścionek zaręczynowy. 

\- Uhm, gratuluję? - rzucił niepewnie. 

Nie minął nawet miesiąc od czasu kiedy sfinalizowano transakcję. Wiedział o tym, bo spory procent z tego wpłynął na jego własne konto. Bynajmniej nie śledził sprawy rozwodowej swoich klientów. Nawet jeśli sam Szatan nadal śnił mu się po nocach. 

\- Ależ jesteś pocieszny z tym swoim małomiasteczkowym przekonaniem o istnieniu prostych prawd. Widzę jak mnie oceniasz - zaśmiała się. 

Z pewnością miał wypieki na twarzy. Zawsze fatalnie się rumienił, a Martin naciskała w nim wszystkie odpowiednie guziki, aby wywołać zawstydzenie. 

\- Panno Martin... - zaczął, ale kobieta zaśmiała się ponownie z pewnością świetnie się bawiąc. 

\- Chciałabym ci powiedzieć, że z przyjemnością po kolejnym rozwodzie skorzystam z twoich usług w sprawie kupna domu, ale niestety ten był ostatnim - poinformowała go z wyraźną satysfakcją. - Rozumiem, że Peter nie skorzystał z mojej kolejnej rady - ciągnęła dalej. - Gdyby mnie słuchał od samego początku, nigdy nie bylibyśmy w tej sytuacji, więc może nie ma co płakać nad rozlanym mlekiem. Naprawdę podoba mi się tamten dom. Masz oko - pochwaliła go. - Nie tylko do domów - dodała, mrugając do niego porozumiewawczo. 

Minęła go bez słowa, postukując swoimi szpilkami w rytmie, który Stilesowi kojarzył się tylko ze zwycięstwem. 

\- Zadzwoń do niego dzisiaj - rzuciła, nie odwracając się do niego nawet na chwilę. - Na pewno doceni radę eksperta w kwestii wynajmu czegoś prostego i funkcjonalnego dla kawalera z odzysku - dodała. 

***

Nie był przekonany czy to dobry pomysł, ale słowa Martin nie dawały mu spokoju. Obracał w dłoni wizytówkę Hale'a, na której nie znajdowało się zbyt wiele informacji. Nie miał nawet adresu mężczyzny, chociaż wyciągnięcie go z akt firmy z pewnością nie byłoby problemem. Nie byłby zdziwiony, gdyby okazało się, że sekretarka miała je nadal na wierzchu. Wgapiała się w tyłek Hale'a niemal równie intensywnie co on sam. 

Nie tylko to zdecydowało o tym, że wybrał w końcu numer. Miał pod ręką rząd wymówek, które nawet w jego głowie brzmiały profesjonalnie. Jeśli Peter nie był zainteresowany, z chęcią poszukałby dla niego mieszkania, które spełniłoby jego oczekiwania. Każdy chciał takiego klienta. Nieograniczony budżet brzmiał naprawdę fantastycznie. 

Hale odebrał od razu, nie zaskakując go tym nawet bardzo. 

\- Dobry wieczór - zaczął, odchrząkując odrobinę. Jego głos przez słuchawkę zawsze brzmiał odrobinę piskliwie. - Z tej strony Stiles z... 

\- Tak, tak - wszedł mu w słowo Peter. - Lydia chce nowy dom? Lydia sprzedaje ten, aby kupić inny? Zabrałem jakieś jej dokumenty i uznała, że będzie zabawniej załatwić to przed Bogu ducha winnego posłańca? - zarzucił go pytania. 

\- Pani... panna Martin zasugerowała, że będzie pan zainteresowany wynajmem mieszkania - odparł, czując tylko odrobinę zawód. 

Nawet podczas tej krótkiej rozmowy wyobrażał sobie krzywy uśmieszek mężczyzny. Ta dwójka mówiła o sobie w tak charakterystyczny sposób, że jeśli ktoś słyszał to pierwszy raz, mógłby się wzdrygnąć. Stiles zaczynał mieć jednak wrażenie, że pomimo rozwodu przyjaźnili się, co było nawet dość urocze. Chociaż tego słowa nie kojarzył z żadnym z tej dwójki aż tak bardzo. 

Śmiech Petera nawet w słuchawce był ujmujący. 

\- Czyli moja ukochana była żona zajmuje się teraz stręczycielstwem? - spytał Hale. 

\- Co? - wyrwało się Stilesowi. 

\- Najwyraźniej prawo stanu Kalifornia zobowiązuje współmałżonków do podziału majątku nawet, jeśli rezydencja, którą zamieszkują jest wielopokoleniową siedzibą klanu. Lydia była tak uprzejma, że pozwoliła mi na kupienie domu dla niej, aby moja niewielka pamiątka rodzinna pozostała nadal w rękach spadkobiercy - wyjaśnił mu Peter. 

I to oznaczało, że Hale nie potrzebował żadnego mieszkania. Stiles powinien był wiedzieć, że Martin jeszcze się na nim zemści na gapienie się na jej męża. Nie robił tego specjalnie, ale z pewnością jej to nie obchodziło. 

\- Dom nie jest na sprzedaż, co pewnie martwi twoją agencję do lat, ale z przyjemnością zapraszam do siebie - ciągnął dalej Peter. - Wizyta nie dla biznesu, ale dla przyjemności - podkreślił i Stiles bynajmniej nie chciał przeprowadzać negocjacji z Peterem w kwestii sprzedaży czegokolwiek. 

Coś podpowiadało mu, że Hale doprowadziłby do bankructwa ich firmę, zanim oddałby dom swojej rodziny pod ich pieczę. 

\- Jasne - rzucił bez chwili wahania. 

\- Doskonale - zamruczał Peter.

Nie trudno było sobie wyobrazić minę mężczyzny. Widział już Hale'a wyjątkowo zadowolonego. 

\- Co powiesz na kieliszek Bordeaux do mojej opowieści o tym jak ponad dwie dekady wcześniej w hipisowskiej komunie uznałem, że to będzie całkiem zabawne, aby zrzec się amerykańskiego obywatelstwa w ramach swojego protestu przeciwko wojnie? - spytał Peter. 

\- Co? - rzucił, nie do końca wiedząc czy dobrze usłyszał. 

\- Chyba nie sądziłeś, że mój ślub z Lydią był na poważnie? - prychnął Peter. - Dwadzieścia lat temu powiedziała mi, że będę żałował zrzeczenia się obywatelstwa i drogo będzie mnie to kosztowało. Uważaj na tę kobietę, ona ma zawsze rację. 

\- Więc co? Pobraliście się na niby, żeby oddali ci obywatelstwo i kupiłeś jej dom na pocieszenie? - spytał.

\- Och nie. Na pocieszenie można jej kupić coś z diamentami. Dom kupiłem jej po to, żeby nie powiedziała 'a nie mówiłam' - poinformował go całkiem poważnie Peter. 

\- I udało się? - spytał ciekawie. 

Peter zaśmiał się ponownie. 

\- Jeśli pójdziemy na tę randkę, wprowadzisz się do mnie i będziemy żyli długo i szczęśliwie, wydałem te kilka milionów na darmo. I tak wypowie te znienawidzone słowa - poinformował go Peter. 

W zasadzie to brzmiało całkiem dobrze.


End file.
